Peace of Mind
by AmyElise16
Summary: Dick still has nightmares of Donna's death. When it gets too real, he goes to see her, no matter what time it is or where she is. Seeing her alive and breathing calms him down until the next nightmare, which is never long after. Short drabble.


_"Donna, no!" He held her limp body to his chest as he wept. He lashed out at everyone who came towards him trying to get him away from his best friend. There was nothing he could do, nothing anyone could do, and his heart was shattered. His best friend, his other half, his sister in arms. Gone. Dead. And he couldn't save her._

Dick woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air. He rubbed his eyes only to find he was crying in his sleep. He threw the tangled covers off his body as he sat up and tried to catch his breath. _Another dream about Donna's death,_ he thought to himself. _It had to be a dream… She's back, alive…_

It was impossible to convince himself she was alright, so he got out of bed and quickly got his Nightwing suit on. Donna was at the Titans Tower lately, keeping an eye on her cousin and the rest of the team. He had to see her, just to be sure. If he saw she was alive, he could go home and try to get some sleep before reporting to the station. If not… It would be a very long night.

* * *

Donna knew he was there before she even opened her eyes. She always sensed his presence, ever since they were young sidekicks. The door clicked open and a tiny sliver of light peeked in. Donna sat up as Nightwing slipped into her room.

"Anyone else would call the cops if a guy in a mask broke into her room," she remarked, startling Nightwing. "But then again, you've been doing this for years, huh?"

"Jesus, Donna, you scared me!" he hissed.

"_I_ scared you? You sneak into _my_ room in the middle of the night, and you're scared?" She snorted. "Take the mask off and turn on the light, idiot."

Even in the dark she knew he was scowling, but he did as she told him and plunked himself on the edge of the bed. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Donna shrugged. "I always know when you're around. Kinda like a psychic connection."

"Like twin-telepathy?" Dick grinned.

"Something like that. So what's up? Got another mystery to solve at three in the morning?"

"No, I just… I wanted to check up on you and the Titans."

Donna furrowed her eyebrows. "You had another nightmare."

Dick sighed and slumped forward. "It felt too real. I… I thought it happened again… And… I couldn't save you…"

"Oh, Dick, come here," she said, pulling him into a hug. "I'm alright, see? I don't plan on leaving you any time soon."

"That's what my parents used to say," he mumbled.

Her heart ached for her best friend. "I know, Dick, but… I came back. And I'm not going down without a fight. All I pray for is that I'll always have you by my side."

"Always," he swore. "There's no one else I'd rather have by my side."

Donna smiled and kissed the top of his head. "See? As long as we've got each other's backs, there's nothing to worry about."

Dick nodded, but still clung to Donna. "I was just… I was so lost for so long… I don't ever want to feel that way again. I've lost too many people I care about…"

"I know. And there's nothing that can change that, or soothe the pain, but you've always got me, you hear? I'm a phone call away." She felt tears soak through her t-shirt instead of a reply. "You know that, don't you Dick?"

"I know. I just… I need to see with my own eyes."

"Alright. I just want you to remember I'm always here for you."

Dick didn't respond, so Donna held him as he silently cried into her shoulder. He clung to her for dear life, terrified that if he let go she would slip away again. She stroked his hair comfortingly and gently soothed him until his tears subsided.

"Thanks," he mumbled as he pulled away. She handed him a tissue, which he gratefully accepted.

"Of course, hon. This is what friends do."

He offered a weak smile. "I'm glad I have you in my life. You'll always be my wondrous one."

Donna smiled back, "And you'll always be the best friend I've ever had."

"I should get going. I've got the seven o'clock shift, and I need to try and get some rest beforehand."

"Alright. Get home safe." She hugged him again and they kissed each other's cheeks.

"I will. I'll call sometime and we can do lunch with the other guys."

"Sounds good."

Dick smiled as he put his mask back on. "I love you, my wondrous one."

She smiled in return as he turned out the light. "I love you too, Dick." He slipped out of her bedroom, making sure the door was fully shut before he headed back to Bludhaven. Donna sighed as she laid back into her pillows and prayed to the gods.

_"Please, be with him as he seeks some peace of mind. It's the very least he deserves."_


End file.
